Untold Legacy
by Ryanzexal
Summary: A troubled, young teen from Sabaody is taken in by a Marine Captain. He goes through many ordeals that push him to the limit, all to discover his meaning of 'Justice' and grow, develop and excel as a [GREAT] Marine. Maybe he may even discover his name's Legacy and create a legend of himself along the way. Warning: OC focused; Canons may come. Note: There is a poll on my profile.
1. E' is for Exam

**Untold Legacy**

 **Chapter 1 - 'E' is for Exam**

"Laughter"= Unique Laugh

' _Marine_ ' = Thoughts

"Justice" = Speech

'Admiral' = Ranks

 _17 years after Gol D. Roger's Execution_

Standing at a modest 5' 6", the young, pre-pubescent teen walked carefully to area 65 of the 'Sabaody Archapelago'. This was it... finally, he was going to become an actual marine!

As he closed in on the gate, a few marines (mostly comprised of infantrymen) closed in on him; appearing from practically nowhere.

"Move along kid, this is a restricted area." One of the Marines stated, holding his gun out as a warning.

By the tone of his voice, he seemed to be the highest ranking one... maybe an 'Ensign' as the kanji for 'Justice' was printed on the back of his uniform; for which the teen barely made out.

"S-sir..." The teen's voice was a bit unsure.

Closing his eyes, he strengthened his resolve.

He had to do it...

He had to...

Screw his parents, this was it!

"I would like to be a marine." He said while attempting to puff out his chest.

"Little boy, you should go home to your parents or something... I do admire the commitment, but being a marine is hard work," The same one started. "I don't think that you can even lift a musket properly."

The others in the group gave a small chuckle.

The boy grunted and stuck his hands into the pockets of his shorts, looking down at his sandals, "Thanks for crushing my dream."

The 'Officer' coughed, "If it is a consolation, how about you take the entrance exam? It would give an impression of true marine life... if you score high enough; maybe you could join the marines."

The teen beamed, "Yes, please."

The 'Ensign' went into the base and a came out a minute or so later, bringing a sheet of paper with a feather and ink functioning as writing material.

He smirked as he gave the teen the paper and gently put the ink container on the ground; feather still inside of it, "The exam is comprised of two questions. Question one gives you the task of defining justice and for question two, outline why you want to become a marine while including the answer from question one; no less than three hundred and one words in total. I will be back in twenty minutes; be done by then."

The boy started the exam without warning as soon as the instructions came out of the Marine's mouth.

All of them left into the base, the particular marine returning about nineteen minutes later.

"You done yet?" The marine from before asked to the teen who had his face into the ground.

In response, the kid pointed to the paper on the ground; the marine picking it up and reading it over the course of two minutes.

"Congrats kid, you are officially a seaman recruit." The marine stated with a smirk.

"Aren't you just an 'Ensign'?" The kid asked. "How do you give that authority?"

"Kurukurukurukuru!" The marine laughed. " 'Ensign' ? I am a 'Captain' ;left my coat aboard my ship."

That's when the teen actually took time to recognize the man's features.

The marine stood at 7' 8", making the teen's 5' 6" pale in comparison, and had light brown skin. His face was slightly rounded and he had messy brown hair. Also, he had a thin body frame; barely more muscular than the infantrymen from earlier. He had a few strands of hair under his chin and a bit more above his top-lip. His eyes were pale-green with dark brown, thin eyebrows above them. Other than the standard marine uniform, on his back were two blades. One was a shirasaya in a grey and blue scabbard, about 27 inches in length; its wooden hilt protruding out a bit. The other sword was a plain odachi that looked about 42 inches in length; the hilt being golden and purple with various purple, bead-like markings at regular intervals on it. The blade was enclosed in an indigo and black scabbard with a few brown dots occurring at regular intervals.

"Captain Vincent R. Dizaine." The captain stated, extending his hand.

The teen grabbed it and shook the hand readily, "H. Eran. I disregard my family name as they have looked down on me and we've both disowned each other."

Eran's widened, "What do I do first, sir?"

"Well..." Dizaine rubbed the side of his face. "You get to clean the ship."

"B-but Captain! I am not a 'Chore Boy'!" Eran practically shouted.

Dizaine sighed, "You are now a 'Chore Boy'."

Eran continued to mop the deck of the ship.

It had been over twenty-five minutes and yet the ship didn't shine even though he was relatively moping the same spot with the same slightly dirty water all of this time.

He was a chore boy now and he had to live with it.

The ship was a standard marine ship with a few specifications.

It was a bit larger than the average ship and had an olive green and orange color scheme.

On the back sail, the initials 'VRD' are written below the Marine name and symbol; this feature is the opposite for the middle sail.

Other than those key differences, it was basically the same as the others.

After another forty-five minutes, Eran had finally finished cleaning the ship; moving to a barrel which contained standard issue Marine cutlasses.

Curiously, he picked up one without any difficulty and swung it.

And again..

It felt good.

From the port, Dizaine watched him carefully as he practiced; failing, but adapting to his mistakes.

He would make a great Marine

Even though marine infantrymen were basic fodder, Eran had the thought that his time with the marines might be a worthwhile experience.

Especially since his training had begun with himself and it would continue until he was ready.

* * *

As he reflected on those five years of his past, he never forgot the struggles it entailed.

No, they might not be as bad as other people's struggles, but they are struggles nonetheless.

An older, more experienced Eran stood at the bow of his ship and smirked as he reflected; an odachi with 'VRD' engraved on it was on his back.

"Captain, estimated arrival time to Sabaody is two hours." A marine stated while giving a salute. "Vice-Admiral Garp is waiting at the Base."

Eran yawned, "Gotcha."

Back to the place where it all began...

* * *

"Your training begins now, Eran." Dizaine said to himself from the port. "You will learn everything and more that I can teach you."

He looked at his 'student' smash through an empty barrel with some difficulty and laugh, "You'll go down in history for being such a great marine. I can see it."

* * *

A/N: Just thought I might do a One Piece Fanfiction rn.

This is just a little introduction; since I have time, this might be updated once or twice a week (Depending on a lot of stuff)

 _For my frequent readers_ _(and to curious people)_ _,_ I haven't forgotten about any of my other stories; this is just a side-project (not really) to test the waters once again based off of a dream.

Hope you enjoy.

Next Chapter: 'S' is for Smoke


	2. S' is for Smoke(r)

**Untold Legacy**

 **Chapter 2 - 'S' is for Smoke**

"Laughter"= Unique Laugh

' _Marine_ ' = Thoughts

"Justice" = Speech

'Admiral' = Ranks

 _text_ = _Flashback_

 _About 4 weeks after Chapter 1_

The secluded field was circular in shape. It had a a few patches of flowers, the grass was very low.

Eran lay face down on the ground in a pool of his own sweat.

Various small, black weights - that were connected by thick grey chains - were strapped on his body: 151 kgs on his back; 70 kgs each where on his arms and legs, 12 kgs on each of his fingers, 20 kgs on his neck and 30 kgs on each of his knees.

' _One more...' He thought weakly. 'Almost to one thousand'_

He slowly pushed himself off the ground and kept his position for about ten seconds before he fell down.

Eran unstrapped the weight that was on his neck and got up after four seconds of rest.

From being barely able to lift 20 kgs for two seconds to this.

Yes, it was hard work, but the fruits of his training were showing.

But, to be honest, it was lighter than the training that most do, but everyone had their own pace, right?

He started off as nothing... and now, he was a bit less than nothing.

Eran stretched nonchalantly and looked at the field.

Task two, run around the field (500m) twenty times with at least 550 kgs on.

His personal best was 5 minutes and 30 seconds (551 kg) from a week ago.

Hopefully with 611 kgs, he could beat his personal best and of course, he will.

"Ready..." Eran started, while bouncing a bit.

"Set..." He had about three minutes before Dizaine returned for swordsmanship training. That was enough.

His time estimates were almost on point...

Maybe a few seconds off.

"Go!"

He dashed.

First lap...

Easily done.

He was much faster than before.

The fifth lap came and went quickly.

This would be quick.

The ninth lap was gone in an instant.

Finished.

Two minutes and forty-one seconds.

New record!

Joyfully, Eran wiped the small beads of sweat from his forehead.

Man was his jersey wet.

He sighed, remembering that he still was classified as a 'Chore Boy' after all of this training.

When would he get a promotion?

He deserved it, damn it!

Then he heard it.

The sound of a roaring engine coming his way.

This was supposed to be a private place and here someone comes.

Who could it be?

A citizen? A mid-ranking pirate?

Whoever it is, him / her was already behind him.

Turning around, he saw a wide bike with three wheels; one small wheel in the front and two bigger ones in the rear.

A figure jumped out from its lone seat.

He had a muscular frame and stood at approximately 6' 1" has light blue-green hair. He wore blue jeans with a brown belt and large military-issue brown leather boots. On his hands were a pair of brown leather gloves. He also wore an open, large, thick white and blue marine specialist jacket with greenish fur lining on the neck, hem and wrists and many cigars strapped to it. The kanji for 'Justice' was written on the back of the jacket. A noticeable trait is that he had two lit cigars in his mouth.

Strapped to his back was an approximately 2.12 meter long jitte. It had a metallic dark grew body and a brown hilt.

To be honest, he looked like someone that would CHASE you down until the end of his lifespan.

He pulled out a piece of paper and glanced at it and then back at Eran, "Eran, right?"

"Uhh.. yeah?" Eran stated questioningly.

"Good." He tossed a cutlass from his bike to Eran who caught it clumsily due to it being thrown with much more force than expected. "Get ready."

Eran got into a his fighting stance; holding his sword in one hand.

Before Eran could blink, he was thrown into a tree with a light cut on his chest.

' _Very...fast...'_

"Seriously?" The person said while frowning; exhaling smoke briefly. "He said that you were 'a cut above the rest'. I think that he was wrong."

Eran dashed at the figure, aiming for a diagonal slash.

'Surprised' couldn't even describe the look on his face as his cutlass went through the person's body; smoke surrounding the halves.

A {Devil Fruit}?!

Instantly, his head was slammed to the ground; leaving a small crater.

The figure's lower half turned into smoke and he moved backwards a bit, giving Eran the chance to get up.

The teen grunted and looked at the experienced marine before taking off all of his weights.

Based of what he had seen, that wouldn't make much of a difference right now.

He was obviously outclassed.

He couldn't even harm him with his sword.

The older marine frowned as Eran dashed at him with speeds around twice as fast as before.

He shot out a cloud of smoke that engulfed Eran and solidified; trapping Eran who grunted as he struggled a bit.

The man used his ability to slam the smoke cloud down to the ground numerous times; Eran's face making contact with the ground numerous times.

With a bored expression, the marine released the cloud and Eran fell on his back.

"You are a waste of my time." The Smoke-humanoid stated; strapping his jitte to his back and moving to his bike.

Eran lay on the ground; face bloodied.

Slowly he raised his head and looked at the marine and grunted.

"Come back here!" Eran shouted. "You aren't done yet! I am still standing."

Then he got up; pushing himself off the ground with some effort.

The marine looked back and sighed, "You are starting to piss me off."

' _At least he's persisting. Dizaine owes me a favor for extra time._ '

He quickly dashed at Eran and held him by the collar, "You are pretty annoying, you know."

Eran's head started to hurt him.

Damn it.

How was he unable to do something.

After all of that training, he was still unable to hurt this guy.

Curse that {Devil Fruit} of his.

Definitely a logia; control over smoke.

Eran clenched his fist.

How could he lose like this?

He was still just a beginner, but like this?

This loss...

Eran had accepted that he was weaker, yes, but not even able to land one blow on him?

That made him mad.

As a marine, he had to at least attempt to overcome every obstacle... and look at this.

Can he even?

"Damn it..." He said under his breath.

Do something...

Do flipping something.

At least TRY to do something.

Situations like this where he was utterly helpless stressed him out a lot.

His fist...

At least try.

For some sense of justice that he believed in.

Show THEM that you aren't weak...

Eran shot out his fist; aiming for the marine's jaw.

He saw this coming and frowned, the part that he was aiming for turning to smoke.

It connected.

The marine had a slightly shocked expression for a fraction of a second.

He then rubbed his jaw a bit, "That... I felt it."

"Huh?" Eran stated while trying to comprehend the situation.

"Dizaine trained you, didn't he?" The person asked.

"He trains all of his crew."

Instead of answering, the marine quickly slammed the teen unto the ground again; using enough force this time to knock the boy out.

* * *

 _Dizaine walked through the streets of Sabaody Park, area 32; the attractions not exciting him the slightest. He had seen them so many times already that their magic had faded away._

 _His student had made great bounds in the past month; going from a regular, ordinary human in terms of physical abilities to almost being comparable to a seasoned Chief Petty Officer._

 _Maybe he was going on a bit too fast with this process._

 _His students body was practically exhausted after his first two weeks of training; ever since he was lifting those weights, running and sportsmanship without much rest - other than for actual 'Chore Boy' duties and sleeping - of course._

 _He hadn't changed in physical appearance at all, but his spirit was as strong as ever._

 _"Ring-Ring-Ring... Ring-Ring-Ring!"_

 _The Captain pulled out an orange colored Baby Den-Den Mushi with a grey shell that red dots appearing at random intervals._

 _"Captain Dizaine, please report to the base immediately." A low voice croaked out from the animal. "Don't be late; it is important. That is all."_

 _Dizaine put the animal back into his pocket and sighed._

 _Looks like he won't make it for swordsmanship and sparring practice._

 _The deal was that if he hit him, Eran would get one of two things; a technique (debated between the basics of Busoshoku Haki or 'Shigan' of the Rokushiki fame) or his own personal sword to make his own personal techniques - or whatever - with._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts, the Marine Captain turned around; changing his course to cut through the lawless area... or the fun route._

 _As he did so, however, he heard the sound of an engine coming from the West; turning around, he saw a man in dark suit running towards him and a marine on a bike closing in on him._

 _Dizaine recognized the marine on the bike by the stream of smoke around him;_ _Lieutenant Smoker AKA The White Hunter._

 _Deeming the man that he was chasing a threat, he pulled back his arm and sent a punch forward._

 _The shockwave traveled quickly and hit the man on the chest; winding him._

 _Quickly Dizaine slammed his foot off the ground about ten times; disappearing and reappearing back at his position; holding the man by his suit's collar._

 _"Soru"_

 _Smoker stopped a foot or two away from Dizaine who dropped the man to the ground casually._

 _"A sixty million berri pirate; probably higher due to a lot of underhanded trade..." Smoker stated._

 _"You still want to bring him in?" Dizaine asked._

 _"No. I won't take credit for something that I didn't do like that." A strong answer._

 _"I'll drop him off at headquarters and you 'led him to me' so you ARE getting something out of this." Dizaine stated flatly. "Can you do something for me?"_

 _"That depends on what it is."_

 _"I have a boy at a 'secret location'..." Dizaine started which earned a raised eyebrow from Smoker. "I was training him to be a marine and I might be late so can you spar him a bit for me? Don't go too hard on him. Tell me how he did afterwards; you can either leave him there or take him with you. Whichever you choose."_

 _Smoker nodded, "Okay."_

 _Dizaine smirked, "Don't hurt him too much and you don't have to tell him anything."_

 _Dizaine pulled out a piece of paper with Eran's picture and a pre-written statement of where he was; handing it to the smoking marine._

 _"Did you... have this just in case you met someone you know?" Smoker asked while shoving the paper in his pocket._

 _"Yep, you are the lucky person... thanks in advance." Dizaine stated as he performed the 'Soru' technique once again; vanishing before Smoker even realized it._

 _The marine grunted and hopped on his bike - after realizing that his superior had left - going to the location the captain had given to him._

Smoker glanced at the unconscious form of Eran impassively.

"So a 'Chore Boy' with Haki... seems like a he has basic application." Smoker stated. "First time I have seen it in such a basic form; must have unconsciously unlocked it during our fight."

' _I should probably learn Haki. That could come later on probably.'_ Smoker thought seriously. ' _But it is so rare in this part of the 'Grand Line' that users are almost non-existent; my {Devil Fruit} powers cannot be counter-attacked much, but it would be a good thing to have though._ '

* * *

"What the..." Smoker muttered as his ears picked up some faint screams of terror.

For his senses, he could tell that the screams where coming from an area that was relatively close to his current position; probably around area 41. He could get there in a fe minutes on his bike at an above average speed, but what about the kid?

He contemplated taking him or leaving him there for a couple of seconds, but in each second he wasted, an innocent life could be taken.

Quickly, Smoker hoisted Eran on his shoulder and hopped on his Billower Bike; starting its engine with his {Devil Fruit} powers.

He drove off in the approximate direction that the abruptly silenced screams emanated from while keeping the teen steady also by use of his {Devil Fruit}.

Something told him that this would be a moment that he would never forget in his lifetime.

* * *

Dizaine made his way into Marine Headquarters quickly, noticing Rear-Admiral Strawberry waiting for him on the inside.

After a minute or two of general, but important discussion, Strawberry moved onto 'more pressing' matters

"Captain Dizaine," The Rear-Admiral started. "I need you to deal with a problem that has been threatening the integrity of this here archipelago as it relates to a certain group of individuals."

Dizaine raised an eyebrow, "You want me to exterminate them?"

"They have killed numerous innocents and based off the power that they have shown, you would be able to beat them with some difficulty. If not, you can always call for back-up." The Rear-Admiral stated. "You know the situation, they are masters of hiding, but will occasionally make themselves known to cause a ruckus. I cannot help with it due to having some important affairs to deal with"

The rear-admiral gave the captain a few wanted posters.

A combined bounty of a bit over one billion, one hundred and seventy million berry.

Suddenly Dizaine's body shook a bit, "Did you feel that?"

Strawberry nodded grimly.

Their [Haki] was telling them the same thing. Something bad was happening in one of the tourist districts.

"I'll go check it out." Dizaine stated as he gave a thumbs-up before running off to the approximate destination of the event.

And so through their actions, their fates all interconnect in one way or another; the consequences of which becoming ever so present.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hoped I portrayed Smoker and Strawberry as accurately as possible!

 _To those concerned,_ I will do my best to not make Eran a Gary Stu though.

A big 'Thank You' goes to all of my followers and favoriters and my readers too!

The next chapter might either be long or short depending on fight scenes. Speaking of which, was the fight scene present that good?

 _To the hardcore fans,_ ' Area ' is synonymous with ' Grove '

 **NB:** I edited the chapter to those that read it already (changing an explosion to people dying; Smoker using his acute senses and Dizaine (and by extension, Strawberry) 'feeling' the occurrence with their [Kenbunshoku Haki] due to restructuring)

Yes, Smoker rarely used his DF, but given the situation's context, it makes sense (as a test of strength, not a serious mission)

Also, Lieutenant seems like a good rank for Smoker right now (He is gonna upgrade); who said that this was following canon to the 'T' though?

Might take a hiatus after this chapter.

Next Chapter: 'F' is for Family

* * *

Power Levels (So Far):

Eran: Petty Officer (Probably 2nd Class)

Smoker: Lieutenant Commander

Dizaine: ?

Strawberry: Rear-Admiral


	3. F' is for Family

**Untold Legacy**

 **Chapter 3 - 'F' is for Family**

"Laughter"= Unique Laugh

' _Marine_ ' = Thoughts

"Justice" = Speech

'Admiral' = Ranks

 _text_ = _Flashback_

 _ **Move**_ _= Technique Name_

 _Approximately 5 - 6 minutes after the beginning of Chapter 2_

 _Smoker stopped his bike behind a building; jumping off quickly. The marine left the teen on the lone seat and grunted._

 _Just like this, his day would be broken off from its usual, boring occurrences; catch pirate, bring pirate, other marine duties, personal things and slightly recreational stuff... not today._

 _He moved around stealthily, not knowing what he was up against._

 _One is better alive than dead. That was one of the fundamental imprints of knowledge that is present in this world._

 _Smoker pushed his back against the wall, holding his weapon in his right hand. There was a chance that they haven't recognized that he's here._

 _Each moment he hesitated, an innocent life could've been taken. With a grunt, he looked behind the building and saw two people talking._

 _One was about 8 feet tall and had dark brown skin. He wore long black pants, sandals and a black jacket. The person had brown eyes and short, curly black hair. A scar ran from his shoulder blade to his waist._

 _His associate was about 6 feet tall and had fair skin. He had black eyes and cropped brown hair with hints of blonde. This man wore white shorts, black shoes and a white vest. A grey scabbard with white and black stripes was located on his back; a katana ready for drawing. A feature was the brown goatee on his face._

 _"You are absolutely sure that the rumors are correct, right?" The shorter one asked to his partner._

 _"Yeah, the informant said that they saw him hanging out with a famous Marine." The taller one said in a low voice. "If_ _ _his__ _plan works, he'd definitely show up."_

 _Smoker decided that it was the perfect time to strike; positioning himself accordingly. He turned the lower half of his body to smoke; pointing his left arm at them and shooting a stream of smoke out._ _ **White Out**_ _._

 _"What the hell!?" The two shouted as they were ensnared in Smoker's dense smoke; quickly locating him._

 _"It is scum like you that do these things." Smoker stated as he shot out his right fist; doing a long range punch that hit both of them._ _ **White Fist**_ _. "Too bad I am here to stop you."_

 _Unaffected by the Marine's blow, the two glanced at each other; breaking out of the smoke prison without any struggle._

 _The {Devil Fruit} user grit his teeth as he prepared for a fight; pulling out his trademark Jitte and blowing out a puff of smoke._

" **GREAT AIR SLASH!** " The shorter one pulled out his sword and instantly its blade was covered by a black substance. He quickly slashed the outline of a square in the air which quickly flew at an unsuspecting Smoker; hitting on the chest.

The Marine quickly flew backwards into a building; destroying the first floor and making the entire structure fall on him.

"Most Marines really think that they are tough when really they are really weak. Those infantry men that came earlier were just an appetizer." The smaller one said, looking at the destroyed building. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah..." The taller one stated. "He's still alive however."

"I can fix that."

Smoker's breathing was quick and heavy.

He was under some rubble, barely enough space for him to support himself on his knees, but enough room to move around.

' _That attack... what was it?' H_ e thought as he surveyed his body for damage. _'A {Devil Fruit} or just plain Haki?'_

A piece of metal was lodged in his right knee-cap. "Crap." He said as he moved his leg a bit, wincing at the pain there and over his body.

'Woosh!'

Inches away from him, a wind slash cut through the rubble and some of the ground.

That was close.

Undoubtedly, they might fire more after him so he moved to the left.

"About one foot to the left if you want to bisect him." The taller one stated. "His {Devil Fruit} stands no chance against your hak- duck in two seconds."

The shorter one was a bit confused, but with almost perfect accuracy, he ducked while holding his sword tightly in his hand

The gloved hand of Dizaine shot above the shorter one's head; the shockwave from the attack pulverizing area behind him.

As if in slow-motion, the two partners glanced at the newcomer who twisted his body to avoid a stab from below and a punch from the side.

Dizaine slid on the grass for a foot or two, turning around and pulling out his his odachi, Denajonaku, with his left hand.

" **SACRED BLADE COMBO!** " Dizaine shouted as he rapidly slashed the air; sending numerous air slashes at his foes. As soon as the last one was executed, he brought the blade to the ground; creating a tremor that shook the ground where his foes were located.

The taller one of the duo merely smiled as the ground started to shake; ignoring his partner's complaints. Although thrown off balance, he managed to dodge most of the attacks from the Marine while assisting his partner by pushing him out of the way.

"Flash." Dizaine appeared behind the shorter one and clicked his tongue; blood gushing out of a deep cut on the isolated man's body.

"Uhhhgg..." Eran groaned as the bike vibrated due to Dizaine's move; falling off of the vehicle easily. "W-why is the gr-ground vibrating? What's up with th-this tremor?"

The teen got up and struggled to walk, but the vibration stopped after a few seconds to his relief.

Eran heard the sounds of battle and peeked from behind a building.

Clearly, he saw Dizaine fighting against two people that he certainly recognized as his father's associates.

"Crap..." He seethed. "They're after me!"

Eran knew that this would've happened eventually, but he disregarded it due to it happening so late. It was a bit over a month over his disappearance, but now his father sends these guys after him. He vividly remembered them... one could make his body turn black and the other could see the future. That's all he understood and remembered. Ralvo and Sliph.

The vibrations loosened some of the rubble around Smoker, allowing him to punch his way out through the side via seeing an opening.

"Damn it." Smoker cursed as he pulled the piece of metal out of his knee-cap; turning his right leg from the knee down to smoke.

He exhaled some smoke and watched his Superior do his thing while still being on guard.

 _'He's_ up.' The taller one thought. ' _Time for reclamation._ ' He quickly dashed to Eran's location before Dizaine appeared in front of him; ready to slash.

'CLANG'

The shorter of the duo, Ralvo, barely manage to intercept Dizaine with his katana.

Sliph made his way to Eran's location, this wasn't ignored by Smoker who readied himself by shooting a long 'snake' of smoke at him from his left hand. **White Snake**.

Right before it touched him, the target jumped backwards; completely avoiding the attack although it continued its chase.

As the 'snake' continued, Sliph nimbly dodged all of the attempts to ensnare him with his eyes closed. After Smoker's other attempts to stop him failed, Sliph thought that he wasted enough time. He dashed behind Smoker and gave him a hard blow to the back of the head. He wasn't that proficient in that form of Haki, but his basic understanding allowed him to penetrate Smoker's logia body and affect him directly; throwing him a couple yards away.

Dizaine easily pushed Ralvo back and followed up with a quick slash to the chest. Ralvo felt the blood drip to the ground so he coated his chest, arms and bottom half of his neck with the black substance that Eran referenced, a proficient user of that form of Haki. In response, Dizaine coated his odachi with Haki.

Diziane laughed, "Kurukurukurukurukuru... It has been fun - for me at least - but frankly, it is over."

" **FLASH COMBO!** " Dizaine pointed his sword forward and in an instant, he appeared behind Ralvo and slashed him. As he turned around, another. Before he knew it, he was cut from 16 directions; 16 different slashes that would appear on his body soon enough. Dizaine appeared in front of Ralvo with his eyes closed, intercepting a slash and retaliating with a punch to the chest. "You're finished." Dizaine said coldly as 16 slashes appeared all over Ralvo's body; blood dripping out of the wounds quickly.

Ralvo fell to his knees with his eyes back into their sockets. Barely alive, but alive nonetheless. For safety, Dizaine kicked the man in the chest casually; throwing him to the ground.

"Now, to finish things off." Diziane said a bit darkly.

Sliph picked up the squirming Eran and readied himself to escape.

" **SORU!** " Dizaine appeared next to Sliph in a burst of speed; time slowing down on itself as Sliph looked at the Marine's demonic smile.

Yes, he fucked up big time.

Using the momentum from the short burst of speed that he had gained, Dizaine leaned his body to the side and shot his right arm at Sliph's head.

'CRACK!'

Something broke... badly.

Before Sliph flew into a couple of buildings, he instinctively dropped Eran; he needed to be in one peice for his reward.

Blood gushed out of his mouth, internal bleeding. Definitely his brain had been pierced by some of his skull that was broken by Dizaine. A deep dent could've been seen on his head where Dizaine had punched him.

Maybe this was too much trouble. Even if he was caught, he'd just be released. This corrupt society was a joy to live in when you had the connections to the higher ups. And he did.

Sliph couldn't believe what he was going to do. He had to use it in order to stand a chance against this guy. This 'Dizaine' was much tougher than a 'Captain' is supposed to be! He'd beaten some before, but none hit as hard as he did. It had been so long since he had used it and therefore its power might have decreased, but... his Haki wouldn't be enough for this. Even with brief glimpses into the future, about 2-3 seconds during intervals, this guy's direct speed was unreal... and his power was killer; more-so that he pissed him off. This was definitely a fraction of the real thing. Dizaine probably could've beaten him already, but it was good he didn't.

It was {Devil Fruit} time!

'CRASH!' 'CRASH!' 'CRASH!'

Sliph stopped himself on the third building, bursting out of the rubble with a green energy surrounding his body. By this time his brain damage was healed and he had wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Eran, go to Smoker." Dizaine instructed. Eran followed his Superior's orders without question. He nodded and went to the smoking Marine.

Dizaine took off his coat and left it on Smoker's bike for safety as he doesn't want to tarnish the coat for the uniform of justice; he kept on his uniform however. The 'Captain' also left his Odachi; taking his shirasaya instead. This shouldn't take long. He slowly walked to Sliph's location; keeping his sword on his back.

Dizaine exchanged a glance at his foe whose green energy changed to a grey one.

"Surprising that you took so long to use your {Devil Fruit}. Most might use theirs at the start." Dizaine stated "What is it anyway?"

"It is the {Aura Aura Fruit}" Sliph said a bit proudly. "Either way, enjoy your flight."

The energy around his body changed color; blue on the lower body and red on the upper body. He dashed in front of Dizaine who put his arms up to block the on coming assault. " **AURA COMBO: SPEED AND STRENGTH: COMBO PUNCH!** " The energy around Sliph's arms changed to red-purple as he rapidly punched Dizaine's arms. "Zzwha!" He gave a strong punch, pushing the Marine back by about six feet. Quickly, Sliph appeared behind his foe and gave him a round-house kick to the back of the head; enhanced by the red aura.

Dizaine spun in the air before Sliph appeared above him and grabbed his face; pushing his head to the ground and making a good sized crater. "Damn..." Dizaine muttered. "You do live up to your reputation; you have over half a billion berri as your bounty." "So?" Sliph grunted as he pushed the 'Captain' down harder into the ground; widening the crater. "Too bad I live up to mine as well." Dizaine stated as he covered his fists with Haki, punching his foe's nose before he had time to process it.

The blow threw Sliph tens of meters into the air. Dizaine got up, relatively unharmed.

He pulled out his sword, Kobo, and slashed it; the blade catching on fire due to speed. " **SACRED SWORD SYTLE: HOLY FLAMES!** " Dizaine shouted as he jumped into the air after his foe; the flames changing blue then turning white. ' _Why is he acting as setting a weapon on fire is such a big deal?_ ' Sliph thought as he readied himself to block the attack. Dizaine prepared himself to slash Sliph until he... poked him on the chest and lightly slapped him with a childish smile, "Poke, you are it."

Sliph couldn't believe his eyes. This... was the greatest over-hyped attack. He laughed as he fell to the ground. "That was... your ultimate attack?" Sliph asked, losing all seriousness. "Damn, and here I was, thinking you were something great."

Unknown to him, an ember of the flames was on his jacket. That was his plan all along.

" **BURN**."

A simple comand allowed the white flames to expand and consume Sliph whose screams filled the area. He tried to move, but the closer he went to Dizaine, he felt the pain increase. He fell to the ground as he was a foot away from him. Dizaine wiped his thumb across his nose with a devilish smile, "You're finished."

Dizaine walked to the side as the man fell; the flames dying out with a hand-motion. "Don't underestimate me..." Dizaine put his sword back into his scabbard.

'CLICK'

"Ever."

'CRASH'

Dizaine surveyed the damage to the area; numerous buildings were destroyed and there was that crater too... "Sheesh, the World Government has their work cut out for the-... oh wait." Dizaine said with a deadpan; realizing that he might have to help. "CRAAAPPP!"

* * *

Sahz D. Sliph

Bounty: 572,500,000 Berri

Devil Fruit: {Aura Aura Fruit}

Haki: Busoshoku (Basic Application), Kenbunshoku (Proficient Application)

Jahn A. Ralvo

Bounty: 534,785,000 Berri

Haki: Busoshoku (Koka / Vulcanization)

* * *

Dizaine put on a pair of Seastone hand-cuffs on Ralvo and Sliph; ultra durability and the ability to rob {Devil Fruit} users of their abilities. One of life's perfect combinations.

Dizaine took Ralvo's katana and swung it around a bit. It felt... heavy. Almost enhanced even. With every slash he made, even effortless ones, created a corresponding air slash. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse, but felt that he should hold on to it; give it to Eran... maybe.

Speaking of Eran, he probably had some explaining to do regarding his life. He said that there was a mutual disownment with him and his family. Even though the 'Captain' wouldn't consider his protogee a lier, the story needs to be heard in full... or at least properly for the entire thing to make sense.

"Smoker, thank for for the assistance." Dizaine stated as he dragged the prisoners with him. "I will make sure to put in a good word in HQ for you."

"Thanks, but it you don't have to." Smoker said, putting three fresh cigars into his mouth and igniting them. "It looks like I owe you another one..."

Eran didn't look at the two that Dizaine brought in; keeping silent through the entire ordeal.

"Hey Eran, tell us more about your past." Dizaine stated. "I am curious."

Eran's eyes widened, "My past is v-very boring..."

"I insist." Dizaine stated lowly.

Eran groaned loudly, "Okay, if you are sure."

Dizaine stuck the sword in the ground and put on his coat; taking a seat to listen to the story.

Smoker silently leaned on his bike, exhaling a puff of smoke in _anticipation_.

 _Next Time: 'R' is for Revelations  
_

A/N:

Hey guys, I am back from my Hiatus!

Did you miss me?

So much can be done in one day, huh?

What do you think about my fight scenes? I never was the best at those though.

 _For my cross-medium readers_ , I will continue the others, I promise!

The writers' block is dumb...

Please R&R

Ryanzexal, signing off!


	4. R' is for Revelations

**Untold Legacy**

 **Chapter 4 - 'R' is for Revelations  
**

 _KEY:_

"Laughter"= Unique Laugh

' _Marine_ ' = Thoughts

"Justice" = Speech

'Admiral' = Ranks

 _text_ = _Flash-forward_

 _ **Move**_ _= Technique Name_

 _ _Right after the end of Chapter 3...__

 _"Hey Eran, tell us more about your past." Dizaine stated. "I am curious."_

 _Eran's eyes widened, "My past is v-very boring..."_

 _"I insist." Dizaine stated lowly._

 _Eran groaned loudly, "Okay, if you are sure."_

 _Dizaine stuck the sword in the ground and put on his coat; taking a seat to listen to the story._

 _ _Smoker silently leaned on his bike, exhaling a puff of smoke in__ _ _anticipation__ _ _.__

 _"Before I lay down this hot, hot exposition on you, I have to give you a disclaimer, this is not pretty." Eran stated._

 _Dizaine nodded, "Okay."_

 _Smoker exhaled once more, sighing, "Get on with it."_

 _"I was a slave to the World Government, I recently excaped from the 'Holy Land'. I was mistreated and over-worked twenty-four hours a day and what not." Eran stated._

 _One of Smoker's cigars fell to the ground._

 _Diziane smirked, "You are lying because the Author spelled 'escape' wrongly! Let's just end this short chapter already."_

 _Eran sighed, "Okay... you got me."_

 _"So my father was favored with a World Noble, having a bunch of the perks and what not. I was practically spoiled, but quickly grew bored of that lifestyle." Eran started, noticing the normal reactions of the Marines that outranked him. "I wanted a change, so I was shipped off to this island and thrown to fend for myself. I heard of this great, justice-filled organization called 'The Marines' and thought that I might get a new family there."_

 _Eran paused for a few seconds. "My father sent those guys after me." Eran momentarily pointed to the unconscious criminals. "They had high bounties so he assumed that they could take you on."_

 _"Look, I am sorry for the trouble that I have inadvertently caused to you all, but that is the abridged version of the events." Eran stated sadly._

 _Dizaine got up and walked to Smoker, whispering something in his ear._

 _The Marine nodded and got on his bike; starting it and leaving without another word._

 _"Am I in trouble?" Eran asked with worry oozing from his voice.._

 _"No." Dizaine stated. "You have been training for the past month, but now, you are going to experience true hell."_

 _"Wha-what?"_

 _"You are going to become my successor; you are my student and a Marine, but now, you are going to be something more. You are going to be my legacy. I may die at any time and I want to leave something_ _ _positive__ _behind for me to look back on in the Afterlife." Diziane stated as his mind drifted back to some bad memories._

 _This change of demeanor was brought on by a vision that Dizaine received when he was approaching the battlefield; making him late._

 _ _The ship was burning; in any second it might go through.__

 _ _Weakly, Dizaine walked to the Captain's Quarters, blood dripping out of then numerous holes in his body.__

 _ _"Shit..." Dizaine muttered. "This is what I get for living my life how I did, huh?"__

 _ _He kicked down the barricaded door with ease, dodging a bullet that was fired at him, "Hey, it is only me."__

 _ _Eran quickly dropped the gun and started to cry, "Captain, are you okay!?"__

 _ _He stared at the numerous stab wounds in the Marine's body with shock.__

 _ _"Eran, you have to listen to me." He paused to cough up some blood.__

 _ _Dizaine pulled out his Odachi's scabbard and pulled out the blade, engraving his initials 'VRD' on it.__

 _ _He then knelt down to eye-level to his student, "Stretch out your hands."__

 _ _Eran did was he was told, receiving the blade. "You are giving me your blade?" Eran asked.__

 _ _"Yeah..." Dizaine coughed due to the smoke. "I have a spare boat in here... luckily it's safe right now."__

 _ _"You can come too, come on!" Eran's sense of reason was gone due to greif.__

 _ _"No Eran, I die here." Dizaine said as he took his last breath. "Go and uphold my legacy while... forging your own. Do that... to remember me."__

 _Dizaine shuttered at the thought of dying like that while being proud of his student's growth._

 _"Just do me well and keep on living." Dizaine stated._

 _"Yes sir!"_

* * *

 _This is just a short mini-chapter; enjoy._

 _I think I should do a semi-canon spin off about Eran and Dizaine's Adventures._

 _How does, 'Untold Legacy - Adventures sound to you?'_

 _I'll post a poll on my profile. If it works out, there will be a 'Tea Party'._

 _Please R &R, _

_Ryanzexal signing off._


End file.
